All I Want
by hopefullove13
Summary: Toby left Spencer to go to California and Spencer took it very hard. She went down a deep dark hole. But now Toby's back after being gone for a year and a half. How will Spencer Take it? Will she forgive him for leaving? And is there more to the story of why he left?
1. Wicked Game

**Hello! This is my first story to ever publish and im really excited! I've worked pretty hard on it and I hope you like it. I hope everything makes sense and if you have any questions, please ask. There is no A or Alison. The girls are graduating and Ezra was never their teacher, him and Aria just met in the bar. **

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter 1**

**All I want**: _Some times I sit in my bed room and day-dream. Day dream of you. But all of that is over. When you left me that cold December night, I started realizing how much love is a lie. I'm done with you and the lies. I'm done dreaming of you. At least ill try. All I want is to be over you. _

Spencer Hastings sat on her bed, trying to focus on homework, but failing. Her mind and thoughts were preoccupied. She tried telling her self that if she finished one more math problem that she could go to The Brew for coffee. That didn't work. Her mind still replayed everything that has happened. Over and over again.

Her phone goes of, saying that she has a new text.

_From: Wren_

_Please call me. We need to talk_.

Spencer rolls her eyes. When will he get that she doesn't want to talk to him, now or ever. Guys won't leave her alone.

Maybe that's because of how beautiful she is, or her charm and wit. But either way they need to leave her alone.

It's not that she doesn't want a boyfriend, because she does, it's just she's afraid of hurt. She knows it from first hand experience. Her friends say not everyone is like her _ex. _She could care less because either way she'll compare them to him.

He always creeps into her mind, especially at times like these. When she should be doing her homework but has no drive to do it. She imagines that he's still here, telling her to finish it in the morning and to just cuddle with him. But she opens her eyes to an empty bedroom and mountains of homework. She's graduating in a month, going of to college. Scared to leave her home but ready to be on her own.

She decides to push her homework to the side, going down stairs to get something to feed her growling stomach.

When she reaches the kitchen, she hears a knock on the door. She goes to answer the knocking that won't quit.

"Hello Wren." She says annoyed, wondering when he'll get the hint she's not interested.

"Spencer, why won't you answer my texts and phone calls? I need to talk" Wren says just letting him self in.

Wren is in annoying ex who won't get the hint that it's over. He calls and calls. Every time leaving the same message.

_Spencer please call me. I love you so much._

She told him that she needed time to her self, he said he can help. She said it's her parents, he said he would talk some sense into them. He doesn't leave.

"Wren, I told you I wasn't ready for a serious relationship."

"I know, but I love you so much, Spencer."

"Wren, im going of to college, next month. I need to be alone for a little while."

"Are you sure this is about college and not about that boy?"

This caught Spencer's attention.

"What boy?"

"You know what boy! The one I heard you Aria and Hanna talking about. Something about December and crying. I don't know I was too focused on winning you over."

"First of its none of your business who me and my friends talk about. Second, Wren please leave! I don't love you like you want me to."

"You can't get rid of me. I'll be here for you. So please call."

With that, he left. Leaving a confused and slightly worried Spencer.

When did he over hear that conversation? Was it when she threw that party and Wren was all over her? Possibly. Aria and Hanna grabbed her that night.

"_Spencer who is this grabby guy?" Hanna said when they were alone in Spencer's bed room. _

"_It's Wren. This annoying guy who won't leave me alone." Spencer said annoyed at the situation she found her self in._

"_We know you aren't over __**him. **__And that's okay Spence. He was a big part of your life, we understand that. He meant the world to you. Ever since last December you haven't been the same." Aria said with a frown._

"_Yeah, Spence. You aren't completely over him yet. You don't cry yourself to sleep anymore. But, it's okay to want to date someone else. Just watch who you fall for." Hanna said sitting next to Spencer._

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I'm completely over him! And im defiantly not into Wren, he just won't leave me alone." _

"_It's just, we care so much about you. Emily to, she feels bad she can't be here. And we don't want to see you in that same place. When he left you fell into this deep hole. We don't want you back there." Aria said coming to sit beside Spencer and Hanna._

"_I know you guys care, but I know what im doing!"_

"_Spencer every guy that you bring home turns out to be a low life scum bag who thinks your property. We don't want you to get hurt!" Hanna said._

"_And I won't okay!"_

She remembers that conversation clearly. She regrets yelling at them. She was still going through a rough period then. She was dwindling down wards. She remembers meeting these guys, like Wren, who wouldn't leave her alone. They would call and say they belong together.

At that point, she went out every night, she never had a one night stand, she had self-respect, but she still regretted what she was doing. She would some times go out and drink a little but never got drunk. Again she had self-respect.

The guys she would meet **were **low life scum bags who treated her like property. This one named Andrew would tell her what she could and couldn't do, that didn't go over with Spencer.

She stopped going out every night about 2 months ago when she got a letter, from **him**.

It said he was okay and he regretted everything. It said he misses her and still wants to be with her. The last words on the paper are what really got to her. _I love you_.

She panicked when she first saw those words.

Spencer sat at the kitchen table, phone in hand, deciding whether to order a pizza. She decided to; instead, call Emily to see if they wanted to go get something from the Apple Rose Grille. They said yes, so Spencer puts on her favorite pair of boots and grabs her keys.

* * *

When Spencer got there, Aria and Ezra were already there. When she sat down at the table, Aria jumped up to hug her. They are team Sparia.

"Spencer how are you?" Aria said after they sat down.

"I'm good, but I just saw you yesterday." Spencer said, making Ezra laugh.

"She misses you easily, Spence. I sometimes think she'd rather be with you then me." Ezra said, still laughing.

"Well, you know we are team Sparia!" Aria and Spencer said at the same time, causing the trio to burst out laughing.

By the time they stopped laughing, Hanna, Caleb and Emily showed up.

"Hey guys!" Emily said sitting beside Spencer since they were the only ones without dates, Paige being at her parents for the night.

"Thanks for coming out with me. I was lonely and couldn't focus on homework." Spencer said when they all got seated and ordered their drinks.

"No problem, Spence. We know how things are, especially with him coming back in town." Caleb said looking at the menu.

Emily, Hanna and Aria all exchanged worried looks.

"What do you mean? Who's back in town?" Spencer said confused.

"They didn't tell you? Oh this is awkward." Caleb said frowning.

"Who is back in town?" Spencer said already knowing who.

"Spencer, we wanted to tell you sooner, but" Hanna started saying before Spencer cut her of.

"Just tell me!"

"Toby Cavanaugh is coming back."

* * *

Toby Cavanaugh sat on the uncomfortable air plane seats, staring out the window at the puffy clouds. He wondered what it would be like to be a cloud. I mean all they have to do is float on air and sometimes spit out rain. Easy.

He was going back to Rosewood, the cause of a lot of feelings. A lot of sleepless nights and a lot of tears. Some he caused, some were all his fault.

He was going to miss California; he had been there for a year and a half. He had worked for a small construction company while his parents blew their money. Leaving him to fend for himself in a brand new state. That's how his dad and _step_ mom is. They were coming back because his dad had an opportunity to expand his office even bigger.

He was scared to come back. He knew how _she_ would react. The last time he seen her she screamed in his face. _I hate you so much!_ She had said when he was saying goodbye to her for the last time. It was snowing, dark and cold, but she still stood outside screaming at him for leaving. He wasn't due to leave till the next morning; they didn't see each other that morning.

The only people he kept in touch with were Ezra Fitz and Caleb Rivers. Her best friend's boy friends. They said she had taken him leaving badly. Saying she went out every night and was going down. Toby told them he didn't want to know anymore, just make sure she was okay.

He had called Ezra when he found out he was coming back to Rosewood.

"_Toby! How are you?" Ezra said on the phone, when Toby had called him._

"_I'm ok. I called to let you know something huge." Toby said._

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm coming back to Rosewood, to live." _

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_It's just you've been gone for a year and a half. Have you thought about how __**Spencer**__ is going to feel?"_

"_A little bit, but im sure she wouldn't kill me. Would she? I mean im sure she has a boyfriend by now. Right?"_

"_She doesn't have a boy friend; at least I don't think so. Do you want me to tell her?"_

"_You can if you really want to."_

When Toby had landed that nice May night, he went to the only place he could think of. _Spencer's house. _

He pulled up to the familiar house, or estate. He looked up at the window where he was sure the beautiful brunette would be studying for some test that if she failed she would still be valedictorian. He chuckled at the thought.

When he parked, he saw that someone was knocking on the front door, a man.

He thinks back to when Caleb would say how she would go out every night. He thought she didn't have a boyfriend.

Someone finally lets the guy in. he stays parked that a few minutes, until the guy walks out angry. There's no reason to go see her, he thought, she's long moved on.

* * *

"Toby Cavanaugh is coming back?" Spencer asked her best friends with a scared expression.

"Yeah he is. We wanted to tell you sooner but we were afraid." Emily said beside Spencer with a worried look.

"Afraid of what? How I would react? Because I think I would've reacted a little bit better if you had actually sat me down and meant to tell me! Not let Caleb slip up! I mean don't you think I deserve to know that the man I loved, who broke my heart into a million pieces, by the way, was coming back to town! How did you even find out?" Spencer said, well screamed, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at their table.

"Calm down Spence. Ezra and Caleb have kept in touch with him and he called Ezra, saying he was coming back. We didn't know how to tell you." Aria said worrying about how Spencer was going to react.

"You guys have kept in touch with him! Why? Am I not good enough? You guys know how much that boy hurt me! He made me do crazy and stupid things! I hate him so much! I have to go." Spencer said getting up and running out the door with tears spilling out her coffee-colored eyes.

Hanna reached over to Caleb, hitting him across the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Caleb said in pain.

"You know what for!" Hanna said with attitude.

"Should one of us go after her?" Emily said worried for their best friend.

"No, she needs to be alone for a little bit. Tomorrow we'll make sure she's okay." Aria said looking out the door where the brunette had just ran out.

* * *

Spencer was a mess. She got to her car and burst in to tears. She had no idea where to go, not wanting to go home.

She decided on the only place that would calm her down. _Their _place, on the top of the town.

* * *

At that same time, a boy with gorgeous blue eyes had the same idea.

* * *

They both got there at the same time.

Spencer saw that truck pull up. The same one she bought him. The same one they kissed in and rode all over town in and froze.

Toby saw that familiar car parked. He noticed a beautiful brunette sat in the driver's seat, traces of tears showing she's been crying. He freezes.

They both notice each other and say at the same time: "Toby." "Spencer."


	2. What Can I Say

**Hello! I wanted to say thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews! I love getting emails! please tell me what you think about the story and if you have any questions, please ask. I hope you enjoy :) I might not be able to update until friday or saturday :(**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**chapter 2: What Can I Say**

**All I Want **

When Spencer had imagined seeing Toby again, she pictured flowers and happiness, not her face being covered with tears and traces of mascara. She sat in her car for a few moments before deciding to just get out of the car. It can't be that hard can it? She thought to her self. It's just getting out of a car. So she opened her front door and started stepping out, but not before remembering the last time she was up here with Toby.

_It was a warmer night in November, when Toby had decided to take Spencer up to the spot they claimed their own. You could see the town of Rosewood. He had driven here up there in his truck. __**Their truck. **_

"_Toby, I know that my parents our stupid, but please don't do anything stupid." Spencer said when they got out of the truck._

"_I know I shouldn't do anything, but they make it so hard. I mean with their stupid tea cups and crumpets." Toby said frustrated._

"_It's not a part of your world, but it's a part of mine. And there my parents and I care that they like you." _

"_The only way they'd like me is if all of a sudden I turned into a rich doctor or lawyer. I'm not that!"_

"_I know you're not that! And I don't care! But there still my parents. So please be nice next time?"_

"_Of course ill be nice. Anything for my Spencer."_

"_Thank you, my Toby." _

_They both leaned in and kissed. Everything was magical. _

Toby sat in his truck for a few moments, not daring to move until Spencer moved. He saw her start to move out of the car, before stopping. Getting this glassy look in her eyes. Probably remembering something. Why was she here? He figured she'd be out partying or with that guy that was at her house.

She finally gets out of the car, slamming her door shut a little too hard. He then gets out to.

They both walk towards each other slowly. Not daring to look in each others eyes.

"Hello, Spencer." Toby said when they were a few feet apart.

"Toby" Spencer said quietly.

"It's weird seeing you here."

"Why? You know I love this place."

"I just thought that, never mind, it doesn't matter. But, I'm glad to see you again."

"I wish I could say the feeling is mutual."

"I guess I deserve that. How long have you known that I was coming back?"

"Not long, in fact I found out less than an hour ago, by accident. Caleb has a big mouth."

"They didn't tell you?"

"No. Okay im done making small talk. Why are you back? California girls weren't enough?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you just stay away! You had everything in California!"

"I didn't have everything! But anyway, im back because my dad wants to expand his business or something like that."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, im going to go."

"Wait, Spencer, can't we like talk sometime?"

"We are talking now."

"I mean like have dinner or something?"

"Maybe. But im not making any promises."

"Goodbye Spencer."

"Goodbye Toby."

* * *

Spencer wakes up the next morning and looks around her room strangely.

Toby Cavanaugh is back. She's imagined this day for so long. What she'd say to him. But now she just wants a coffee.

She goes down stairs to hear the door knocking. Please don't be Wren, she thought to her self.

"Hey Spence. How are you?" Aria said when Spencer opened the door.

"I'm ok. Where are the other members of my get well soon, Spencer, club?" Spencer said getting a pot of coffee ready.

"Emily has swim practice and Hanna wouldn't get out of bed. So Toby stopped by Ezra's last night."

"Of course he did."

"I think you should have dinner together."

"Why? How would that help anything?"

"It would help you guys figure out what went wrong. I know you've told us part of it but we want to know the rest."

"What do you mean? There is nothing im not telling you. He left me."

"Spencer he had to. His parents were leaving town."

"He didn't have to, ok! You don't know! I'm done talking about this."

"Fine. Just know that he is back and wants to talk."

"I'm done with talking. So please leave me to do homework."

* * *

Toby woke up in his old bed room feeling incomplete. Part of him thought that when he came back, Spencer would come running into his arms. He was wrong.

After she left last night, he went to Ezra's apartment.

_He knocked on the door and was surprised that Aria opened the door._

"_Hello Toby. Ezra's in here." Aria said pointing to the living room._

"_Hey Toby! I've missed you!" Ezra said giving Toby a hug._

_"I've missed you to." Toby said hugging back._

"_How has your first night back in Rosewood been?"_

"_Interesting. When I first got here I went to the same place I would always go to, Spencer's house. Well when I got there, some guy was knocking on her door. Somebody then let him in. He walked back out angry."_

"_That was probably Wren. He won't leave her alone." Aria said sitting beside Ezra._

"_Well then I went to the top of the town. And guess who showed up! Spencer! We talked for a little while and then she started saying things like, 'why are you back' and 'aren't California girls enough'. I then asked her if we could have dinner some time. She said maybe."_

"_She'll come around Toby." Ezra said._

"_Maybe, but I feel like everything that's messed up has no chance of getting better."_

"_Toby, what else happened between you guys? It can't be that bad." Aria asked concerned._

"_A lot. Spencer will have to tell you."_

When Toby walked down the stairs, he saw that no one was home. Typical. He decided to go down to The Brew, for a coffee. Maybe Emily still worked there.

When Toby got to The Brew, he saw that not only was Emily there, Hanna was to. Maybe he could hear more about Spencer.

"Hey girls." Toby said walking to where Hanna and Emily were sitting.

"Toby! I've missed you!" Emily said hugging Toby, and then Hanna did the same.

"I'm glad you guys missed me." Toby said sitting at the same table.

"Let me guess you ran into Spencer." Hanna said.

"How'd you know?" Toby said sarcastically.

"Spencer is the most stubborn person I've ever met. She'll come around eventually." Hanna said.

"I know how stubborn she is but im just afraid that she won't come around."

"She will. I know her and she just needs time." Emily said bringing over their coffees.

"Well I know her to and time for Spencer can take a day or 15 years." Hanna said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hanna's right. Maybe I should just go talk to her and say that what ever happened is over. And I've moved on."

"No!" Hanna and Emily said at the same time.

"Don't do that. Just give her time. Ok?" Emily said slowly, making sure Toby understood.

"Ok, but if I give her too much time, wont she think I don't care?" Toby said confused.

"Maybe, but we'll figure all of that out later. Isn't it time for you to go Toby? I mean don't you have other people to visit?" Hanna said trying to get Toby to leave.

"I guess. Well I'll see you later." Toby said leaving confused.

"So, now we need to see what the hell is wrong with Spencer." Hanna said once Toby left.

* * *

Spencer decided to visit the one person who would understand why she was so stressed. Caleb Rivers. Out of all her friends, he's the only one who knows what _actually _happened between her and Toby. It was an accident when he found out.

_It was an especially cold day in early January. The snow was falling heavily and didn't show signs of stopping any time soon. Spencer was sitting in the kitchen, downing a bottle of scotch. She was crying and screaming things about Toby, when she heard her front door open._

"_Hey Spencer, its Caleb. Hanna wanted me to drop of your homework." Caleb said coming into the house, shaking the snow of._

_Spencer nodded an okay then went back to drinking._

"_Spencer what are you doing?" _

"_Nothing. I'm just, you know, drinking away the pain."_

"_What is wrong? We know you love Toby and are heart-broken that he left, but why are you taking it like he died?"_

"_You guys think that he just left, but there's something you don't know."_

"_What is it?"_

"_If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean promise."_

"_Ok, I promise."_

"_Ok ill tell you."_

When Spencer got to Caleb's house, she knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. When it did she was wrapped into a huge hug. Thanks Caleb.

"Thank you Caleb. I really needed that." Spencer said when she was inside.

"No problem, I know how you must be feeling right now." Caleb said giving her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, especially since everyone's been pressuring me."

"Pressuring how?"

"Well, Aria wants to know what im hiding. Toby wants me to have dinner. Hanna wants me to go shopping and Emily just wants me to talk to Toby."

"Hanna has complained about no shopping. Any ways, what do you want?"

"What do I want? I want for everything to be okay. You're the only one who knows what really happened. And im so thankful you haven't told any one. But I feel like if I would tell the girls what really happened they would either hate me for not telling, or hate Toby for what he did. I don't want either."

"When you say that you don't want them to hate Toby, are you saying that because you still care? Or you just don't want them to see him in a different way?"

"I guess what I mean is, that… I don't even know. All I do know is how bad I just want to forget. I try and I try, but nothing seems to work. I wish I could just have some closure, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know. Maybe if you did have dinner with Toby that would help."

"Possibly, but it's still not that simple. Last night after I got home from seeing, I started panicking. He has like this grasp on me, no matter what has happened and what he did; I still can't get away from him. Maybe that's why I let these guys treat me that way, because im trying to forget."

"You know Spencer; I know that Hanna and the other girls care so much about you. If you feel like this, don't just tell me. It's not going to get better until you let it."

"Thank you. Hanna is so lucky to have you."

* * *

Toby had decided to stop by The Apple Rose Grille, for some lunch. He got there and asked for a table for 1. He ordered his food and sat in silence.

He thought of the last time he was there.

_It was a warmer day in early November. Halloween had just ended and people were still hung over from too much candy. Spencer and Toby had decided to get an early lunch._

"_Toby, you know I hate when I don't get to finish my homework." Spencer had said to her loving boyfriend, half kidding, half deadly serious._

"_Spencer you haven't seen daylight in two days, you needed out." Toby said with an eye roll at the brunette's obsession over school._

"_Fine, but can I at least tell you a secret?"_

"_That I guess you heard there was going to be a pop quiz, so if you fail it's my fault? Oh no!"_

"_No! Actually I wanted to say that I love you very much, but forget it."_

"_You know I was kidding! I love you very much to!"_

"_No, just forget it." Spencer said turning her head the other direction._

"_Aw, babe, I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you." Toby said, enjoying this joke._

"_Maybe if you'd take your shirt of, I would feel better?"_

"_You're kidding right? This is a public place. With people and children and these children's grand parents."_

"_Fine then. I guess ill just have to find a new super hot boyfriend."_

"_Oh no you won't." Toby said getting up and grabbing Spencer by the hand, pulling her to the center of the restaurant where everyone could see them._

"_Toby I was just kidding."_

"_No. ok everyone, my name is Toby and this is my lovely girl friend Spencer. And I am madly in love with her. Even through her crazy quirks and her sarcasm. The way she obsesses over everything. She has to win at everything! But I still love her so much." _

_Everyone applauded the young, in love, couple. Spencer grabbed Toby by his shirt and kissed him. Everything was perfect.  
_

Toby smiled at the memory of how in love they were. He wishes he didn't screw it up so badly. He just wants Spencer.

When Toby's food comes, he hears the door chime, singling that someone had arrived. He doesn't pay no mind to it, until he hears that voice.

"Mom, I don't want to go to some stupid dinner with Melissa and her new boyfriend! I had a crappy day and I have a feeling it's not going to get better any time soon! Mom im not going!" the brunette said hanging up her phone and walking to a nearby empty table to cool of.

Toby knew he had two options: 1, sit here and finish his cheese burger, or go over there and talk to her. He knew he had to go with option 2.


	3. Round and Round

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading. It means a lot to me. I'm not crazy about this chapter. I'm still not sure what im doing with this story yet. I have the main climax part planned out but not sure how to get there. I don't want to make it to short or to long. So please stick with me. Well, I hope you enjoy :) **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**All I Want**

Chapter 3: Round and Round

Spencer Hastings sat at a table in The Apple Rose Grille. She had just gotten of the phone with her annoying mother. Apparently Melissa had another new boyfriend who is amazing and other crap. She was already having a really crappy day and she was not going to some dinner with Ms. Prissy. So she hung up the phone and went to an empty nearby table.

What she really needed was a drink. But she wasn't going down that road again. Just because Toby was back, didn't mean she was going to have an emotional break down again. Never again.

She decided to just have a late lunch, then go home and do homework. When will she finish this homework?

Spencer was engrossed into her thoughts, when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, scaring her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Toby said sitting down across from Spencer.

"Well, you did! Let me guess, you heard my little phone conversation?" Spencer said annoyed at the presence of Toby.

"Well you were pretty loud."

"You know the only way my mother understands stuff is if it's done by screaming."

"Oh of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed pretty upset on the phone."

"I just haven't had a very good day. And I didn't want to have dinner with Melissa and some stupid guy."

"Does this bad day have anything to do with me?"

"Not everything has to do with you! Why don't you just go back to your table and be annoying there."

"Spencer, whether you like it or not, we need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything! I'm done with this conversation. Ok? So leave."

"I will, but I have one question. Why didn't you tell the girls what **actually **happened?"

"I didn't tell them because it wouldn't change anything. Or make it better."

"I understand. Can we please try to fix what happened? I miss you and the fun we use to have."

"I don't think it can be fixed. Listen, Toby, I do miss you to. But you need to understand that yesterday at this time; I thought I was never going to see you again. Now all of sudden your back. This is a lot to think about Toby. So please give me time to think and process what has happened before I decide what's going to happen in the future. Give me time."

"Ok, ill give you time. Goodbye Spencer." Toby said getting up from the table and going to his.

"Goodbye Toby." Spencer whispered, putting her head down.

* * *

After Toby paid the bill, he looked over at Spencer's table one last time, admiring the way she ate her salad. Then walked out the door.

As Toby walked to his truck, he saw the same guy that stood outside Spencer's house last night. He was walking his way, probably to meet up with Spencer. The guy stopped out side of the window that looks into The Grille, staring at Spencer. Spencer notices him and Groans. Maybe she doesn't like him. He knows who would know: Hanna.

Toby drives over to Hanna's house and knocks on the door. Hanna comes to the door a few moments later, surprised at her visitor.

"Toby! What a surprise." Hanna said letting Toby in.

"Yeah, I came to ask you something." Toby said sitting down in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"So I was at The Grille earlier today and Spencer showed up. I'm going to skip this part. Then when I was leaving I saw the same guy that was at Spencer's house last night. He saw Spencer through the windows and Spencer saw him to. Then she groaned. What is up between them?"

"He's positive that they belong together. His name is Wren. They met at a bar in Philadelphia. Spencer gave him her number; well he thought that she was asking him to marry her. He has called her and texted her everyday since then. He's become stalkerish. It's kind of scary."

"So, he just is obsessed with her? That's better than what I thought."

"Yep. She hasn't really dated anyone. Sure she meets them then goes out with them, but then she realizes how creepy they are. The one was obsessed with cats. He had a whole shrine dedicated to them."

"Well thanks for answering my question." Toby said, getting ready to leave.

"No problem. Look, Spencer will come around. I know her and she will." Hanna said before Toby left.

* * *

Spencer had just left The Grille, when she got a text from Aria.

_Hey Spence. I just wanted to say im sorry about this morning. Please come meet me and Emily at the Brew._

Spencer chooses not to reply, but does head to The Brew. It's still Saturday which means she has another day until school. When she gets into her car to meet Aria and Emily, she remembers something. The day she first met Toby.

* * *

_It was a warm June day when Spencer was lounging at the country club pool with Hanna. They had just finished sophomore year and were excited to be juniors. Spencer decided to go get each of them a smoothie from the drink bar. _

_When she was on her way there, she accidentally ran in to someone. That person spilling strawberry banana smoothie all over her. _

"_Watch where you're going! Now I have smoothie all over me!" Spencer screamed at the man._

"_I'm so sorry miss! It's my first day working here and I was just trying to take these drinks over to table 4. I didn't see you there because I was worried about spilling these drinks. Which I still did. I'm sorry!" the man with gorgeous blue-eyes said. _

"_It's ok. It's my fault to. Do you have any towels to help me clean this up?" Spencer said, obviously wanting to know this new waiter._

"_Yeah, back this way." _

_Spencer followed him to the waiting station, looking for paper towels._

"_My names Spencer Hastings, by the way." Spencer said after they found the paper towels._

"_Toby Cavanaugh. I'm new to town."_

"_Of all jobs you choose to be a waiter at the country club?"_

"_Yeah, it pays well. And I would never be able to go to a country club anyway."_

"_Well, Toby Cavanaugh, I now have a reason to come every day."_

"_That would be nice, Spencer Hastings."_

"_I'll see you around. My friend will kill me if im not back." Spencer said about to walk back to Hanna._

"_I better see you around!" Toby said as Spencer walked away._

"_And you will!" Spencer said turning back around, then walking back to Hanna._

_When Spencer got back to Hanna, she had a smile plastered to her face. Hanna of course noticed. She also noticed the smell of strawberry banana._

"_Spencer, did you spray the smoothie on you instead of drinking it?"_

"_I ran into someone."_

"_Is this person some one you want to see more of?"_

"_Hopefully."_

* * *

Spencer smiles to herself. That was a pretty good day.

Spencer parks her car, waking into The Brew. She spots Emily and Aria over by the window.

"Hey guys." Spencer said sitting down beside Aria.

"Thanks for coming." Emily said.

"No problem."

"We wanted to ask you a question. Did Toby cheat on you?" Aria said thinking she solved Spencer's secret.

"What? No! Toby did not cheat on me!" Spencer said shocked that they would think that.

"Then what happened?" Aria said frustrated.

"Nothing happened! Now if that's all you wanted, im leaving." Spencer said walking from her seat and out the door.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Emily said after Spencer left.

"I don't know. What else could've happened?" Aria said confused.

"Do you think Toby would tell us?"

"No. I asked him and he told me to ask Spencer."

"I don't know what to do. I want to help them."

They fell in silence for a few moments, thinking of what to do, when someone came up to them. Wren.

"Hello ladies. Aren't you friends of Spencer's?" Wren said sitting down where Spencer was previously.

"Yes, why?" Emily said eyeing the man up and down.

"Well, I wanted to know what was wrong will her. She's been distant lately, telling me she wants to be on her own."

"Wren she does not like you!" Aria said loudly.

"Yes she does. I know she does."

"No she doesn't!"

"She has a boyfriend!" Emily blurted out.

Aria eyed her curiously.

"What? No she doesn't. Who is this person?"

"His name is Toby. They had broken up, but there back together now. So please leave Spencer alone." Emily said.

"Ok. Well, please tell Spencer that I would love to meet this Toby guy." Wren said obviously hurt.

"Will do. Bye bye." Emily said getting Wren to go away.

"Emily Fields. What did you just do?" Aria said shocked.

"I got rid of Wren." Emily said quietly.

"Spencer's going to kill you." Aria said matter of factly,

"I know."

* * *

Spencer decided to go home after The Brew incident. When she got home, she went straight up stairs to her bedroom. If someone was at the door, she was going to ignore them. She needed some Spencer time. When she reached her bedroom, there was a bouquet of flowers waiting on her table.

She walks over to them, reaching for the card.

_Spencer, I heard about your boyfriend. I'm very hurt. But I would love if we could have dinner sometime. Including the guy. I will always love you._

_Wren._

What boyfriend? Spencer thought to her self. She never told Wren she had a boyfriend. So where did he get this idea? Either way he should leave her alone, which is good.

Spencer hears her phone buzz from her purse and goes over to get it.

_Spencer, call me. We kind of told Wren you had a boyfriend._

_Emily_

So that's why he thinks that she has a boy friend. Should she kill them or thank them?

But wait who is this boyfriend?

Her phone buzzes again.

_Spencer, please don't kill us. We said your boyfriend was Toby._

Yeah she is going to kill them.

After Spencer got the text, she called Emily.

"Emily! What did you do?" Spencer screeched over the phone.

"It was an accident! Wren was being annoying and I figured saying you had a boyfriend would help." Emily said softly.

"Well it didn't work. When I got home, flowers were waiting for me. From Wren. He said he was hurt and that he wanted to have dinner with me an the boy friend. There is no boyfriend!"

"Yes there is! Toby! I'm sure if you asked him, he would pretend to be your boyfriend, for a dinner."

"Well, I don't want that. That would be moving 2 steps back ward. I'm not doing that! So forget that!"

"Spencer, please? I think that it would be good for you!"

"No! I'm finally close to moving on, not moving back."

"Think about it, please."

"Fine, I will. Goodbye Emily." Spencer said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Toby sat on the porch, looking up at the stars. Thinking about his life. And how he screwed it up so badly. He remembers when he asked Spencer out on a date for the first time. He was so nervous, he felt like throwing up.

_It was the last week of June and Spencer and Toby had been getting pretty close. Everyday she was free and Toby worked, she would go to The Country Club. And on his breaks they would meet up and talk. They talked about everything. From her annoying family to his new motorcycle. Her friends say that they just need to date already. But Spencer doesn't want to ruin a new-found friend. _

_Toby was having the same feelings. But he decided to just ask her out. _

_So on the day he had off he called her and told her to meet him at the park._

_When she got their, Toby was waiting by the pond._

"_Why did you want to meet here?" Spencer asked curiously._

"_I wanted to ask you something." Toby said walking towards her with flowers. _

"_Ok. Why do you have flowers?"_

"_They are for you. Open the card." Toby said handing her the flowers._

"_Spencer, I have thought about you ever since I spilled smoothie all over you. You are incredibly beautiful. Please give me the honor of going out on a date with me? Toby." Spencer read._

_Instead of answering with words, she grabs his face and kisses him. _

Toby was so happy that day. He couldn't get the feeling of Spencer's lips off his lips for 2 days. He wants that back.

* * *

Spencer sat on her bed that night, thinking about every thing. She's finally decided to forget about Wren and Toby. She needs a break. Maybe a break is what will help decide what she wants.


	4. Tongue Tied

**Hey! Thanks again for reading. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I really like it. So, I hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**All I Want**

Chapter 4: Tongue Tied

**Two weeks later**

_It was like a scene out of a horror movie. It started with a knife. A single sharp knife. And a chair that she was told to sit on, and stay quiet. They told her to stay there, while they go get their boss. She sat their terrified at what was going to happen. _

_After a while they came back, with someone new. This guy had a hoodie over his head. He slowly took the hoodie off, causing the brunette to scream and the people around to laugh. They pointed fingers at her. But what really hurt her was the black hoodies laughing expression. He said he would never hurt her. But here he is coming at her with knife. She maybe has one, two, three second's tops. The knife is coming closer and closer. The girl screams. That's the last scream she'll ever make._

* * *

Spencer jolts awake, panting and breathing heavily. It was all a dream. Thank god. She looks down and notices that the book she had read before bed had fallen. That's what she gets for reading murder novels before bed. And she shouldn't have thought about Toby either. Damn dreams and their content.

It had been 2 weeks since Toby's been back. She only has a few more weeks left of senior year, she could get through it. Toby hadn't been pestering her too much, but Emily had. Leaving her voice mails saying, _Spencer call Toby. He loves you and you love him. Just be together. Please with a cherry on top._

Aria on the other hand, decides to drop by her door every chance she gets. And if Spencer doesn't answer, she finds the key from the hiding place and lets her self in. And every conversation revolves around the same thing, Toby.

Hanna, however, has been the most annoying. She has decided to never let a day go by without bringing up Toby. They would be in the middle of class when Spencer would get a text saying, _Hey Spencer. I know were in the middle of English, but I just wanted to remind you about Toby. Don't forget. Ok bye Spence! _Also in the middle of the night, she'll be woken up by a phone call from Hanna.

"_Hey Spencer! I know it's late. But, I just wanted to remind you about Toby. Ok so don't forget. Night Spence!" Hanna would say._

It's gotten to the point that that's all Hanna basically says to her anymore. Spencer can't take it.

Spencer decides to take a mental heath day today. It's only Wednesday and she wouldn't be missing anything important. Besides she's graduating soon.

Her first agenda of the day? Go back to sleep.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Toby had been back. Toby was almost back into a schedule of things. Each morning he would get up and try to find a job, preferably carpentry. Then have lunch and look for jobs again. After the daily job hunting was done, he would hang out with Ezra, Caleb and sometime Emily. She was pretty cool. Had he seen Spencer at all? Nope.

Spencer asked for time and that's what he had decided to give her. Hopefully with enough space and time, Spencer would come around. He hopes and prays, at least.

Today he decided to go to The Brew before job hunting. He had grown addicted to coffee thanks to the brunette.

When he reached The Brew, he walked in and ordered. Deciding to take it to go, he started walking out the door. Toby wasn't paying attention, so he ran into someone, almost spilling hot coffee all over them. It reminded him of when he first Spencer.

"That was close! I'm sorry" Toby apologized to the girl in front of him who wouldn't look up.

"That's ok." The girl said quietly, walking away, obviously ignoring Toby.

"Wait, is that you Spencer?" Toby said walking over to the familiar brunette.

Spencer just nodded.

"Why are you here at 9 in the morning? Don't you have school?" Toby said following her to the table.

"Yes but I decided to take a mental heath day. Why aren't you in school?"

"I got my GED while I was in California. I've actually been looking for jobs."

"That's nice." Spencer said quietly while sipping on her coffee.

"Well ill see you later." Toby said getting up, remembering that he was trying to give her space.

"Wait! Would you like to maybe have dinner together? I mean only if you would like to." Spencer said speaking up for the first time that morning.

"Yeah I would love to." Toby said with a smile.

"Ok, well ill call you or you can call me. Which ever."

"What ever you want Spencer."

Toby started walking away with a smile on his face, when he heard his name.

"Toby. Um, thanks for giving me space and time."

Toby just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Hanna, Aria, and Emily sat at lunch, discussing where Spencer was. Hanna was insisting Spencer and Toby got back together and they had run off to Vegas. Typical Hanna.

"Hanna, they did not run off to Vegas. They would have invited us!" Aria explained.

"Guys, no body went to Vegas so get off of that train. Anyway she probably just skipped school." Emily said, chewing on her sandwich.

"Spencer would never skip school even if she was supposed to die in 24 hours." Hanna said obviously.

"I don't know it does make sense that she would skip. We only have a few weeks left so she wouldn't be missing much." Aria said.

They fell into a silence, thinking about Spencer, when Aria's phone buzzed.

_Hey guys. I decided to take a day off from school. So ill see you tomorrow. _

_Spencer._

"Now we know she's okay." Emily said.

"Maybe we should go over to her house after school?" Aria said.

They all nodded then the bell rang.

"Hanna are you coming?" Aria asked when Hanna hadn't moved yet.

"Yeah, I just have to send Spencer her daily text."

* * *

Spencer sat on her deck that after noon, deciding what to do. Should she call Toby and ask him if he's free for dinner tonight? Or should she keep ignoring him? She feels her phone in her pocket knowing that she should just call him.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and goes to his contact. It's still the same picture she took while he wasn't looking. It was a hot August day and they were lounging around the Hastings pool. She tried multiple times to delete his number, but it never worked out. She would always change her mind.

She hit the call button, praying he still had the same number. Luckily for Spencer, he did.

"Hello, Spencer." Toby said cheerfully picking up on the first ring.

"Hey. Are you free tonight? I thought maybe we could have that dinner tonight." Spencer said nervously.

"Yeah, that would be great. Where and when?"

"Maybe 5. Would you want to go to Philly at that restaurant we always use to go to?"

"That sounds good. I'll be there at 5."

"Ok see you tonight." Spencer said then hung up the phone.

Spencer sighed, and then looked at the time. 4 o'clock. She had 1 hour to get ready. Hopefully tonight won't be a bust.

At 5 o'clock Spencer was all ready for her dinner with Toby. She refused to call it a date because that was not what it was. Or was it? No it wasn't.

As Spencer headed down stairs to wait, she heard her front door open. Who could that be? Spencer thought to her self.

"Spence! You home?' Aria called out.

What are they doing here?

"Yeah, did you guys need anything?" Spencer said not wanting to tell them she was going out to eat with Toby.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. You look okay." Emily said looking up and down at Spencer's attire.

"I just decided to dress up! But my parents are going to be home soon so." Spencer said trying to get them to leave, before Toby got their.

Hanna was about to say something, when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Hanna said running over to the door.

Oh no.

Hanna opened the door and then came back with a shocked expression.

"Spencer, it's for you."

Toby then came in, shocked to see that their were already people their.

"Toby, what a surprise!" Emily and Aria said staring at Spencer.

"I didn't know anyone was here." Toby said staring apologetic at Spencer.

"So, you come here often?" Hanna said hoping for answers.

"No." Toby said looking at Spencer, hoping she would say something.

"He was coming to pick me up. Were going to dinner." Spencer said finally.

"Dinner, really?" Hanna said surprised.

"Yeah, dinner. So maybe you guys should leave." Spencer said.

"Ok, well have fun." Aria said, clearly confused.

Emily and Aria were already heading to the door, but Hanna walked over to Spencer.

"I'm glad my texts and phone calls worked." Hanna whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Goodbye Han" Spencer said annoyed.

After the girls left, there was an awkward silence.

"I guess I should've called." Toby said finally.

"No, they should've called." Spencer said occurring to Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"Well, I guess we should get going."

Spencer said nodding. Tonight was going to be fun.


	5. By The Way

**Hey! im sorry i havent updated in over a week :( ive been busy and i havent had a lot of inspiration. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**All I Want**

**Chapter 5: By The Way.**

When Spencer saw that Toby had brought the truck, she almost didn't go. That truck held to many memories for her. Good and bad ones. They had their first and last fight in it. She defiantly doesn't want to think about that last one now.

Toby saw that Spencer froze when she saw the truck. Maybe that's why he decided to take it. To remember what they went through.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Toby said after a minute went by and Spencer hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, im fine." She said getting into the passenger seat cautiously.

Toby just nodded and started the truck.

"I didn't think you kept the truck." Spencer said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, you know how much I love it. Why wouldn't I keep it?" Toby said looking from the road and back to Spencer.

"Well, I didn't see it in your drive way when you were away and I didn't think you would drive it to California."

"I let a friend from Bucks County borrow it while I was gone. I could never get rid of it."

Spencer didn't say anything after that. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. They use to drive in silence like this all the time, but it was never this uncomfortable. Everything use to be so different between them. It use to come natural. Now it just seems like their forcing themselves to try to fix what happened. But that's become unfixable.

"So, have you seen Jenna since you've been back?" Spencer asked Toby after a few minutes had passed.

"No, remember I said I never wanted to see her again."

The silence fell again. And again. And again. No matter what they tried talking about, the silence still happened. Until they got to the restaurant, that is.

The restaurant was a small Italian place, down town Philadelphia. Every time they've ever went, it was always empty. But not tonight. The line was outside the door.

"Ok, so they said the wait will probably be 45 minutes. Apparently they have a guest singer or comedian. I don't know." Toby said going back outside to stand with Spencer after checking how long the wait would be.

"Seriously? Every other time we've come here, the place has been deserted! Do you want to wait?" Spencer groaned, sitting on the bench.

Toby shrugged his shoulders, and then sat down on the bench beside Spencer. They decided to wait.

* * *

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Ezra, Caleb and Paige sat at Hanna's that same night. Aria, Hanna and Emily were telling them how Spencer and Toby were having dinner tonight.

"Wait, they're having dinner together? I thought Spencer was giving him the cold shoulder?" Ezra said confused.

Paige and Caleb nodded, both confused to.

"I don't know. All we saw is Toby went to her house and they said they were going to dinner. Were all just as confused as you." Aria explained.

"Do you think Spencer has forgiven him for what ever happened?" Paige said still confused.

"Probably not yet, but hopefully soon. I'm not the only one who desperately wants to know the secret, am I?" Hanna said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Caleb. Caleb had his head down, trying to ignore everyone. He was not going to let the secret slip.

"Well, we know he didn't cheat. Do you think it has something to do with her parents? We know how they hated Toby." Aria said brainstorming.

"Maybe, but wouldn't Spencer hate her parents, not Toby?" Emily said questioning that possibility.

"I don't know. Just think about what Spencer hates the most and what Toby could've done."

They all sat there thinking. Caleb awkwardly bounced his knee, which Hanna knows means he knows something and is nervous about it.

"Caleb? Are you okay? You're bouncing your knee so much that you might cause an Earthquake. And you're being awfully quiet." Hanna asked Caleb, hoping to get what ever he knows out.

"I'm fine. Perfect actually. Is anybody else sweating?" Caleb stuttered nervously.

"What do you know?"

"I know nothing!" Caleb laughed still nervous.

"Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I don't think you should be meddling into Spencer's life."

"Really? You? You're the one who makes me wait to watch the new Kardashian episodes, because you love to see what Kim and Khloe will fight about this week! And know you don't want to know what's going on with our best friends? You know something."

Caleb didn't say anything. Everyone had there eyes on him, waiting for him to say anything.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. So if you want to know Spencer and Toby will have to tell you. But I will say that you guys should leave it alone. When Spencer is ready she'll tell you. It was a really hard thing for her, for both of them." Caleb said finally.

Nobody said anything for a minute, not knowing what to say next. Finally Ezra spoke up.

"How did you find out?"

"I went over to her house a few weeks after Toby left. Hanna wanted me to drop off her homework since she hadn't been to school. When I went inside, she was sitting in her kitchen, downing a bottle of scotch. She was crying and I asked her what was wrong. She said she was drinking away her pain. I asked her why she was taking Toby leaving so hard, she said there was something we didn't know. I said what is it; she made me promise not to tell. But, it's a really big secret. I can't blame her for taking him leaving so hard."

Everyone looked down, thinking about how bad the secret really was.

* * *

Finally after a 45 minute wait turned to an hour, Spencer and Toby were finally seated at their table. Sadly they couldn't get the table they used to sit at. Maybe it was a good thing, to many memories.

It turns out the guest was a comedian, who to Spencer, was not funny at all. At least they had their conversation starter.

"So, I heard you got into U Penn. That's awesome." Toby said after the comedian went on a break.

"Yeah, I did. My parents are so happy!" Spencer said sarcastically.

"And you're not?"

"I am, but I just don't know if im ready to leave my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that im excited to go to my dream school but I don't know if im ready to leave my home and my friends."

If it were 2 years ago, she would've added, "and you."

"Spencer, you can always come back to visit. And your friends aren't going anywhere. Just think about your future and the fun to come."

"Yeah, your right. When did you get so smart?" Spencer said teasingly.

"I had to! Without you in my life, I needed to smarten up." Toby said.

Spencer didn't say anything after that, just took a bite into her chicken salad.

It was quiet for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. What could they say? They didn't want to bring up anything from the past that would cause them to never forgive each other. They both had regrets and they both didn't know how to deal with them. But they both knew they needed to.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, Spencer spoke up.

"Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome. Do you remember the last time we were here?" Toby asked curiously.

"Of course! How I could I forget? You getting into a fight with the waiter was the highlight of my year!"

"Hey, he shouldn't have flirted with you!"

"He was trying to be nice!"

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"You still didn't have to threaten to punch him! You almost got us kicked out. I'm surprised they let us in today!"

"I bribed them." Toby joked.

"I'm sure you did." Spencer said laughing.

Maybe all they needed was to think about good memories.

* * *

After dinner, they headed back to Rosewood. The ride back was much better than the ride down. There were no awkward silences, just a lot of laughter. They talked about all the good moments of their relationship, not the ones where they yelled and screamed at each other. Or how they were still refusing to talk about there secret. They knew they would have to talk about it eventually, if they wanted to move on. But for now they were fine with reminiscing.

Spencer asked Toby to stop at The Brew before dropping her off. So they made a detour.

Wrong decision.

Spencer went in and ordered her coffee to go, Toby stood a few feet away from her, looking at the people enjoying their coffee. He recognized one of them, but couldn't remember their name. The guy saw him to.

Spencer grabbed her coffee and turned towards Toby, back on the guy.

Toby watched the guy from the corner of his eye, the guy recognized Spencer. Toby knew who the guy was.

Spencer was beginning to say something, when Toby interrupted her, with a kiss. He grabbed her face passionately. Spencer was caught off guard. She didn't know if she should pull away or kiss back. After a few moments of the kiss, she pulled away, with a shocked expression. She gave him a look that said, "What the hell?" She was about to say something when the voice spoke up.

"Hello Spencer." The guy said obviously hurt, "who is this guy?"

"Wren, this is Toby my boyfriend." She said slowly.

Why now?


	6. This Love Will Be Your Downfall

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! It means alot to me. I really wanted to post a chapter for you guys. I think what im going to do is start updating every other day. I hope you like it, im not sure what I think about it. So, please leave a review saying what you think :) **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**All I Want**

**Chapter 6: This Love Will Be Your Down Fall**

"Wren, this is Toby my boyfriend." Spencer said slowly.

Spencer gave Toby a look saying play along. Toby, of course had no complaints. He put his arm around her protectively, just like he use to.

"Hello, Toby." Wren said with disgust.

"Hey, Wren. It's nice to meet you." Toby said with fake enthusiasm.

"I wish I could say the same." Wren said eye bawling Toby up and down, obviously judging him.

"Wren do you need anything? Because if you don't, we really have to get going, right Toby dear?" Spencer said hanging onto Toby's shoulder. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Nope, just wanted to say hi. Um, Toby you do know that she doesn't put out, right?"

"Let's go Toby." Spencer said, grabbing Toby's hand, knowing what he was going to do.

"Hold on. Um, Wren you do know that you aren't supposed to force women to do things they don't want to do, right? If Spencer doesn't want to sleep with you or even be with you, you need to back the hell off! Spencer is a great girl. The most amazing girl ive ever met and I love her! So you need to walk out of here and get in your car and leave Spencer alone."

"And what if I don't?"

"If you don't? Well, if you don't, I guess I would have to force you out of here my self. I do have some very big friends."

With that Wren was off. Wimp.

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand, and started walking to the truck. When they got in Spencer told Toby to wait before driving. They sat there in silence until Spencer spoke up.

"Thank you for standing up for me. Wren's an ass." Spencer whispered quietly.

"Spence, no one should talk to you like that. You are an amazing girl. Dating or not, I think that you are awesome." Toby said grabbing Spencer's hand to try to comfort her.

"Thank you, Toby. You are amazing to. Maybe not as amazing as me, but…" Spencer said laughing.

"Hey! I just threatened **another **person for you! I believe I'm more than amazing. Fabulous even."

"Sure, what ever helps you sleep at night."

They both laughed and decided to head home. When they were turning onto Spencer's street, Spencer asked another question.

"Do you really have big friends?"

"Of course not. But Wren doesn't know that."

"Thanks again." Spencer said about to get out of the truck.

Toby nodded, waiting for Spencer to shut her front door.

Spencer was about to go inside, when she had another question.

She ran to the truck and opened the passenger door.

"When you said you loved me, did you mean it or was it just part of pretending to be my boyfriend?"

Toby thinks to him self for a moment. Did he mean it? Of course. But does he tell her that?

"Spencer, no matter what has happened or what ever will happen, I love you. Always have, always will." Toby said quietly.

"I thought so." Spencer hesitated for a moment, and then walked back to her front door slowly.

Toby watched her walk to her front door than slowly open it. She was about to close the door, then she stepped out one more time. She waved to get Toby's attention and mouthed 4 simple words, "I love you too."

She slowly walked into her house, shutting the door behind her. She slowly walked to her room, with a smile upon her face. What had she just done?

Toby slowly backed out of Spencer's street with a smile from ear to ear. She didn't have to say I love you back. She didn't have to say anything. But she did. That gives him hope for the future.

* * *

When Spencer woke up that next morning, she had a raging head ache. What did she do? Why did she say that she loves him? Was it because he said it first? Or because she just really misses him? She doesn't know why. All she knows is she said it and she can't take it back. Can she? What would Toby say? She couldn't do that to him, could she? No, she couldn't.

She decides to call the people who she knows can help, Aria, Hanna and Emily. Spencer knows it's risky to ask them. There still trying to find out her secret, that she doesn't want anyone to know about. But she needs to talk to some one.

A few minutes later Spencer heard a knock on her door. She goes to answer it, knowing it's the girls. She was shocked to see who it was, Toby.

"Hi, Toby. What are you doing here?" Spencer said letting him inside.

"I just wanted to stop by and say that I had a great time last night." Toby said walking into the kitchen.

"I did to. Um the girls should be here soon. I just thought Id give you the heads up because there going to ask us a bunch of questions."

"Oh that's ok; I actually have plans with Ezra and Caleb. So I should be going."

"Oh okay." Spencer said walking him to the door.

When they got to the door, they both stood there, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So ill see you around?" Toby asked before closing the door to leave.

"Yeah, I would like that." Spencer said smiling.

"Good bye Spencer."

"Good bye Toby."

After Toby left, the girls showed up a few minutes later.

"Ok, Spence, what's wrong?" Aria asked when they all got settled in Spencer's room.

"Um, well you guys know how I went out to dinner with Toby last night." They nodded.

"Well, we did and on the way back we stopped at The Brew. Guess who was there, Wren."

"Are you serious? I think he like stalks you." Hanna said shocked

"He probably does. Any way, Toby saw him before I did, so he kissed me."

"What?!" Hanna, Emily and Aria said at the same time.

"Yes! He kissed me then Wren came up to us and I said Toby was my boyfriend. Well than he told Toby that I don't 'put out'. Toby didn't take that very well. He threatened him. He said about how im an amazing person and that he loves me-"

"Wait, what? He said he loves you?" Aria said shocked.

"Sort of. But then he told Wren that he better leave or he would force him out himself."

"Whoa! That is awesome!" Hanna, Emily and Aria said at the same time.

"How is that awesome? Now im so confused!"

"It is awesome because he stood up to you! And he said he loves you! Oh I feel like im in a romance novel!" Hanna yelled excitedly.

"It is not a romance novel! I thought we were screwed up before but wow I was wrong!"

"Well, what did you say afterwards?" Emily asked.

"I said thank you. Then when he dropped me off, I asked him if he meant it when he said he loved me. He said he meant it."

"What?!" the girls shrieked at the same time.

"That's not the best part. Before I went inside, I mouthed that I loved him to." Spencer said waiting for the yelling to start, which it did.

Spencer waited a moment before saying anything else to let the screaming settle.

"So now im really confused. I mean I don't want Toby to think that were getting back together."

"What do you mean you don't want to get back together? You obviously want to if you said that you loved him!" Emily said.

"I don't know what I want! For all I know I could want Wren!"

The girls gave her a look.

"Ok I defiantly don't want Wren. But, im so conflicted right now. Every time I think im almost over what happened, something reminds me of it. Then im back to square one. I want to move on!"

"Spence, please tell us what happened." Aria said putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I can't. I'm so sorry. I really want to, but I just don't know how to talk about. Or say it out loud. It's so hard for me. And maybe some time soon I will be able to tell you, but for now I can't. I'm sorry." Spencer said on the verge of tears.

They all hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay. And for now it was going to be okay.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You know we love you." Aria said hugging Spencer.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe you should give yourself time again. I mean you gave yourself time and you had dinner with him." Emily said sympathetically.

"I guess I could try that. I just want to be ok."

Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer, spent day together. Spencer decided to give her self some more time. Time was all she needed. Maybe with enough time she would know what she wants.


	7. Ride

**Hey! i wanted to say thanks for the reviews! they make me very happy! I also wanted to say a special thanks to wittykittylizzie, I love her reviews. She has reviewed every chapter and they always make me smile. Any way, I really like the end of this chapter. So please leave a review saying what you think, they make me happy and help me write faster. I hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**All I Want**

**Chapter 7: Ride.**

**2 weeks later.**

Spencer sat on **the rocking chair. **The one Toby made her. She thinks about her life now and her life back then with Toby. There is a big difference. Her smile was never fake back then. She's graduating in 2 weeks. She was accepted in to U Penn. She is happy about that, but everything else has fallen apart.

The last time she saw Toby was the day after their dinner when he stopped by at her house. She figures that he's realized by now that she wants more time. How much more time can she ask him for, before he just gives up? She doesn't want him to give up. He can't give up.

She looks at her phone; the time is 8:11 on a Friday night. She could call Hanna and ask her to go shopping or call Aria and ask if she wants to watch a movie. But she has another thing in mind. Call Toby. And that is what she did.

* * *

Toby sat at a table in The Brew with Caleb. It had been 2 weeks since he had last seen Spencer, 2 long weeks. He had almost given up hope. But he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't. He got up to go to the bathroom, telling Caleb that he will be back.

When Toby got back to the table, Caleb was on his phone. Caleb handed him the phone, whispering, "It's Spencer." It's Spencer.

* * *

When Spencer called, Toby didn't answer, but Caleb did. Oh this is awkward.

"Hey Caleb, it's me Spencer. Is Toby around?"

"Yeah he is, hold on." Caleb said handing the phone over to Toby.

Spencer waited for a moment, and then heard Toby's voice.

"Hello." Toby said softly.

"Hi, are you busy?" Spencer asked.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Well, I wasn't doing anything and I wondered if you maybe wanted to do something?"

"Sure! Like what?"

"I'm graduating soon, so can we like drive around town. Like drive all night and not stop until day light. We can talk to."

"That would be great. Do you want me to pick you up right now?"

"That would be great."

Spencer hung up the phone and got ready for her ride with Toby.

* * *

After Toby got off the phone, he told Caleb he was meeting Spencer and ran out of The Brew. While running out, he ran into Aria, Emily and Hanna.

"What was he in a hurry for?" Aria asked Caleb when they went over to where he was sitting.

"All I know is Spencer called him. He asked if he should go pick her up now, she said yes. All he told me is he was meeting her." Caleb said just as confused as them.

"What?!" All three girls yelled at the same time.

"Oh my God, what is your guy's problem? I swear im going to go deaf!" Caleb said holding his ears.

"Sorry. But oh my gosh! They're doing something!" Hanna said excitedly.

"Yeah, so?" Caleb asked confused.

"It's a huge deal! Especially if Spencer called him first! They could be back together by sun down!"

"I wonder where there going?" Emily said.

"Probably somewhere super romantic, like Paris." Hanna said dreamily.

"Paris, Hanna, really?" Caleb said.

"What? It could happen."

* * *

When Toby got to Spencer's house, she was already waiting on her front porch. Toby smiled when he saw her, Spencer smiled back.

"Thanks for coming." Spencer said when she got into the truck.

"Thank you for asking me to come." Toby said starting to drive out of the driveway.

They didn't say anything for a little bit after that. It wasn't awkward though, luckily. They turned onto the main free way and started on there ride.

When they were passing a police car that had just pulled over an idiot who was driving to fast, Spencer turned toward Toby.

"So, I never did ask you, how was California?"

"It was okay. It wasn't as great as I thought it was going to be. Being that I had to leave a place I really loved."

"You know you didn't have to, right? Why did you think you had to?"

"I just couldn't stand seeing you every day knowing what I did to you. It would've just hurt to bad. And seeing you now, the pain is coming back to me. And it hurts, like hell."

"You know what hurt worse? You leaving. That's what hurt! I needed you after what happened! And you weren't there! I went crazy after you left. I needed you! Maybe I wouldn't have gone out every night and drank all the time. Maybe I wouldn't cry my self to sleep because of how much I freaking miss you!" Spencer cried.

"I'm sorry, okay! But it hurt it me to! Just because I was the one who left you, doesn't mean that I didn't hurt to! Seeing you that night hurt me knowing that I was the cause of your pain. It hurt worse knowing that I couldn't be there to fix it. I just wanted to fix you. But in the process I broke you."

"Listen Toby, you could've fixed me, you could've been everything I wanted, and you were, but you left. You left when you could've stayed. Your aunt was going to let you stay. If you would've stayed, everything would've been okay. You can say you love me, but if you love me, why'd you leave me?"

"I was going to, but then everything happened. And after that fight, after the hospital, I just couldn't."

"Still, you could've stayed." Spencer whispered, not knowing what to say.

They sat on the side of the free way quietly. Both shaken up over what just was said. What could they say next? Everything that was just said was what they've held in for a long time. It was bound to come out eventually.

"Um, im sorry for blowing up on you. I didn't think of how you felt." Spencer said quietly.

"I'm sorry to. You're the one who needed someone." Toby said just as quiet.

"You know what your problem is Toby? You don't think of your self enough. Yeah I was in a lot of pain, but you were to. You lost something just like I did."

"Spencer you know what our problem is? We care about each other way to much. Were arguing about who hurt more. We both lost something. How about we now try to fix something."

"Your right, we can try to repair what happened. It's worth a shot."

"If it's us, it's always worth a shot."

* * *

Caleb, Hanna, Aria and Emily sat in the kitchen at Hanna's. The girls were trying to get Caleb to spill the secret, they were failing.

"Does it have something to do with parents?" Aria said like she was on a game show.

"No." Caleb said annoyed.

"Does it have something to do with cheating?" Emily said brainstorming.

"Nope."

"Does it have something to do with Spencer and Toby?" Hanna said, thinking she solved it.

"Yes Hanna, of course it does!" Caleb said really annoyed.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Hanna said quietly.

"I am not going to tell you! You guys aren't even close."

"Can you give us a hint?" Emily asked.

"No, but I can tell you that you will never guess it."

"Please, Caleb?" the three begging girls said at the same time.

"No! Ok, I will tell you one thing, Toby's aunt was going to let him stay in Rosewood. But he said he wanted to leave for California. That's not the best part of the secret, though, so Spencer's going to have to tell you that."

"Wait, Toby didn't have to leave? Was there a reason?" Emily asked confused.

"That I do not know. And im not telling you any more."

* * *

When Spencer and Toby had finally got back on the main road, they settled into a steady conversation. Neither of them bringing up there either conversation. They didn't have to, they were going to start over as friends and they could worry about their other problems later. Hopefully that later was a long time from now, because they were enjoying just being Spencer and Toby. Not 'Spoby", as Hanna liked to call them.

"Toby?" Spencer said quietly, when they were heading back to Rose wood.

"Yes Spencer?" Toby answered.

"When you mentioned the hospital, do you remember that night?"

"I think about it everyday."

"Me to."

"If I regret anything, it's defiantly that night."

"We don't have to talk about that right now."


	8. Remind Me

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews :) I dont know how i feel about this chapter. So, let me know what you think. enjoy :)**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**All I Want**

**Chapter 8: Remind Me**

The day had finally arrived. Graduation day. The day everyone looks forward to. Especially, over achiever, Spencer Hastings. Spencer had been dreaming of this day since her diaper days, and it had finally arrived. She was all ready to do her valedictorian speech (she had beaten Andrew Campbell out for that) and get her diploma. She was even happier that her best friends were going to be there with her. Toby was even going to be there.

It had been 2 weeks since she and Toby had decided to try to repair what happened. They had spent there afternoons together, Toby helping Spencer study for many tests, and Spencer helping with carpentry jobs, (that was an interesting day). They weren't back together yet, but Toby had his hopes. So when Spencer invited him to her graduation, he was thrilled.

* * *

When Spencer got to Rosewood high school and checked in, she saw Toby start to walk in, looking for a seat.

"Hey, Toby! Thanks for coming." Spencer said walking over to Toby, giving him a hug, that both enjoyed.

"No problem, Spence. I'm happy to watch you graduate." Toby said, returning the hug.

"Thanks, but I also wanted to warn you that my parents don't know your coming or that you're back in town."

"What? I've been back for over a month now and they still don't know? Oh maybe I should leave."

"No, you don't have to go. Why are you scared of them?"

"Don't you remember the last time I saw them?"

Spencer did.

* * *

_It was an early December day, right before everything had happened. Spencer and Toby were going out for dinner, Toby was sitting in Hastings living room, waiting for Spencer to come down. He heard foots steps on the stairs, assuming it was Spencer he got up, but it wasn't Spencer. It was her dad, Peter. _

"_Hello, Toby. What are you doing here?" Peter said, disgusted at Toby. _

"_Hi, Mr. Hastings, im picking up Spencer for dinner."_

"_Ah, ok."_

_It was silent for a few minutes, a very very awkward silence. The kind that a knife could cut through. Toby was starting to worry that Spencer was never going to come down. _

"_So, Toby, do you have any ideas about what the future holds?" Peter asked Toby after a few moments._

"_What do you mean, Mr. Hastings?"_

"_I mean what more do you want from my daughter? She's going to go of to college in a year and a half. What are you going to do? Follow her around and have to take money from her?"_

"_Um, Mr. Hastings, I don't want to be rude, but that's not what's going to happen. I'm planning on starting my own carpenter business. I would never take money away from Spencer. And I know that Spencer's going to go of to college, I understand that. But that's not for another year and a half."_

"_Yes, Toby that is true, but, I know what's right for my daughter, and you're not it. Spencer needs a doctor or a lawyer, not a carpenter. She needs someone who will support her needs."_

"_And who are you to make that decision for her? If Spencer wants me to leave, then I will, but she hadn't said anything to me yet. So, Mr. Hastings, im sorry but you don't know what's best for her."_

"_Excuse me, where do you get the idea that you can talk to me like that? I have known Spencer longer, there for, I know what she needs."_

"_I'm sorry, you may have known Spencer longer, but I know her better. So, Sir, im not giving up on your daughter, because I love her!"_

_At this point, Spencer had already walked down the steps and had seen most of their argument. Toby noticed her and put his head down ashamed. _

"_What is going on down here?" Spencer asked stepping forward to the 2 men._

"_Nothing, sweetie." Peter said, not wanting his daughter to know what he had said._

"_It didn't look like nothing." Spencer said, already knowing they were fighting about._

"_Come on Spencer, let's go." Toby said, not wanting to cause another argument. _

"_Fine."_

* * *

"I shouldn't be here. I don't want to make your father mad." Toby said about to walk out.

"No, ok? My father will be fine. I want you to be here."

"Are you sure? I mean we just started being friends again and I don't want anything to ruin it."

"I'm positive, and nothing is going to ruin it. Now go get your seat."

Toby smiled and walked towards the auditorium. Spencer watched as he walked away, and then went to find the girls and get into her cap and gown. She was so excited!

* * *

When the time for graduation finally came, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria and all of the other Rosewood high schools students were dressed in their cap and gowns, excited that time has finally come. Spencer, being valedictorian, got to walk out first. When the moment that she had been waiting for finally came, she got to present her speech.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Spencer Hastings and I am honored to be this year's valedictorian. Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted was to make something out of my life. Like become valedictorian and graduate from law school, then get married an live in a big house. And I guess I still want all of those things, but high school showed me that you don't have to always have every thing planned out by the second. Everything will be okay if you don't finish an assignment the minute you get it. High school showed me that you will meet those best friends who will never let you down, will always be there for you." Spencer paused for a moment, smiling at Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"High school will also cause you a lot of tears; it'll be the time where everything will make you cry. That's ok, because you will find the people who will help you dry the tears, and won't let anymore fall. I am leaving for U-Penn in August and am extremely excited, but I will miss walking these halls everyday. And meeting in the girl's bathroom in between classes. Having lunch in the court-yard. I will truly miss it all. But time moves on, and you have to too. Sometimes it's hard, other times it's even harder. I know that what ever will happen, and where ever I go, the people I love and who love me will be there, through it all."

Spencer looked out in to the crowd, looking for the guy with the blue eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Sometimes all you need is the people who make you smile when you never think you ever will again. And the people who make all of the pain worth it. I have found those people and I have no doubt that they will always be here. Thanks to high school I know who my real friends are. At the beginning of high school, people hate it and can't wait to leave. But when you're getting ready to graduate, you wont want leave. So, thank you to my family and friends for everything. And thank you to all of the teachers. I will miss you all."

Everyone clapped and Spencer walked to her seat.

* * *

Once the last diploma was handed out and the last picture was taken, Spencer and her family and friends, headed to the country club for the graduation party. Everything was set up so beautifully, with the graduation theme. Her parents had invited all of their high end friends, of course, and they hardly have talked to her. Hanna was talking to her Grandmother, Emily was with her dad and mom, and Aria was talking to her family and Ezra. So, Spencer stood of to the side, with her feet dangling into the pool. No one was around so she relaxed her self. She was so relaxed that she didn't hear someone come up and sit beside her.

"You look pretty relaxed." Toby commented on the way that he had been sitting there for 5 minutes and Spencer hadn't noticed.

"Oh my God you scared me!" Spence said startled.

"Sorry, I just saw you over here by your self and wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah, im ok, just a little tired."

"Tired? You just graduated high school and you're tired? I thought Spencer Hastings never got tired!"

"Well sometimes she has to or how would she be this awesome?"

They both laughed.

"So, do you remember what happened here a long time ago?" Toby asked a few moments later.

"Oh how could I forget? All I wanted was a nice relaxing day at the pool and a smoothie, but I got a waiter who spills smoothies on me!"

"Hey I only spilled one smoothie on you! And don't deny that you loved having smoothie all over you. I'm sure it repelled all of the guys for the day."

"It did, but luckily I had already met someone that day. Who spills strawberry banana smoothies all over me!" Spencer said jokingly.

"And I got the girl!" Toby joked, throwing his hands up like he won an award.

"Sadly, she did spend a lot of time at the pool that summer."

They both laughed at the memories. It felt good to just sit there and laugh, until someone had to ruin it.

"Spencer, we need you to come talk to the Anderson's!" Veronica said coming up to her daughter, noticing who was with her and frowning.

"Ok, mom, give me a minute." Spencer said annoyed.

"Hello, Toby, I didn't know you were here, or that you were back in Rosewood. What a pleasant surprise." Veronica said unpleasantly.

"Yeah, I got back a little over a month ago." Toby said not really knowing what to say.

"Well, that's nice. Have you been spending a lot of time with Spencer?"

"Not really, just a little bit."

"Oh, ok. Spencer please hurry." Veronica said walking away, without a second glance at the man she so obviously despises.

"Sorry about her. Of course you already know how she is." Spencer said about to get up.

"Yeah, do you remember when she caught us making out on your couch?"

"How could I forget? I was grounded for a month! All I heard was about how your motorcycle was so dangerous! I know she was just jealous that dad wasn't more like you."

Toby just laughed and watched Spencer walk away to go talk to the Anderson's. If he knew it wouldn't ruin his newfound friend ship with Spencer, he would tell off her parents, but that could ruin everything. He was so close to getting everything to go back to normal. He could feel it.

But he shouldn't get his hopes up because when you least expect it, something could go wrong.


	9. Still

**Hey! I wanted to update yesterday, but i was busy doing a project :( I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! i love them so much. I wasnt sure what to do, so after talking to my mother (my best friend), she helped me decide. I knew what i wanted to add but I just wasnt sure if it was to much of a twist. I needed to add something, or the story was going to be over soon. im not ready for it to end! So I added a twist at the end. I hope you enjoy and please review telling me what you think! they help me write faster:)**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**All I Want**

**Chapter 9: Still**

After the graduation party, Spencer went over to Hanna's for a 'Yay we graduated' sleepover. Spencer already knew that she and Toby would be the main thing they would talk about. Oh what fun.

"So, Spencer, you and Toby sure have been getting close." Emily said when they were up in Hanna's room.

"Yeah, I guess a little bit." Spencer said, not wanting to have to spend the whole night talking about it.

"A little bit? Try a lot! You ditched us 3 times last week to 'hang out' with him!" Hanna said adding quotation marks around, hang out.

"Hanna, we were just hanging out. We haven't seen each other in a long time. We've just been catching up."

"What ever, Spence. But how does that explain tonight. You guys looked pretty cozy when I saw you beside the pool."

"We were talking! Talking, that's it. No more, no less. So can we change the topic please?"

The girls nodded, obviously still wanting to talk about it. Spencer noticed their reluctance, and sighed.

"Fine! What do you guys want to know?"

They squealed, and asked their many questions. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day, Spencer met her sister for lunch. Neither of them wanted to, but their mother wanted them to 'bond' before Spencer left for college. They were meeting at The Apple Rose Grille, and Spencer already knew that her day wasn't going to go well.

When she got there, Melissa was already seated by the window. She walked over there and sat down across from Melissa.

"Hey, sorry im late." Spencer said.

"Its ok, im early." Of course she was early, Spencer thought.

They ordered their food, and everything was silent. Until Spencer's phone buzzed with a new text. She opened it, and saw it was from Toby.

_Hey, how is lunch? Did she kill you yet? I hope not because I was looking forward to seeing you tonight._

_Toby_

Spencer smiled at the text, Melissa noticed.

"Who is making you smile over text?"

"No one."

"Really? Because I haven't seen a smile that big since you finally beat me at a game of Uno when we were 7."

"Fine, it was Toby."

"Toby? What did he say?"

"He said that he was looking forward to seeing me tonight."

"What? Are you guys back together? Do you remember how crazy you went when he left?"

"We aren't back together, ok. Were just talking, getting to know each other again. That's it. And I do remember what happened when he left. But that was a long time ago. I'm out of high school now, im leaving for college in 2 months."

"Spence, im just looking out for you. I don't want to see you like you were. It was terrible. I care, even if it doesn't look like it."

"Melissa, I know you care. But I trust Toby, and I just want to see what will happen. You can't tell mom and dad. They don't like that he's back in town or that ive been talking to him."

"I won't tell them."

* * *

A few days later, Spencer was at the mall with Aria. Aria was going out to Philly tonight with Ezra for dinner, and needed Spencer's help buying a new out fit. Spencer was stuck watching Aria model many different out fits. Hanna was busy with Caleb, or she would've gone instead.

When Aria was in the dressing room changing into a dress that Spencer would never wear, Spencer's phone buzzed. She smiled.

_I know your shopping right now, but I just wanted to say I had a great time last night. Are we on for dinner tonight? I know you said you wanted to cook. Have fun shopping with the girl who wears forks as earrings._

_Toby._

They had seen each other every night that week. It was the first week of June. She just loved being with him again. She forgot how much he could make her smile.

"Spencer, are you ok? I've been trying to ask you to grab me another size for the past 5 minutes." Aria said interrupting Spencer's thoughts.

"Sorry, I got a text." Spencer said grabbing the dress and taking it back to get another size.

"Who texted you?" Aria asked when Spencer got back.

"Oh, it was Toby. He just wanted to know if we were still having dinner tonight."

"Dinner again? Wow, that's been every night this week. Have you guys gotten back together officially yet?"

"No, we aren't back together. Were just friends, getting to know each other."

"Well, you are also friends who dated for a while and have had sex to."

"Aria! You sound like Hanna!"

"I have spent a lot of time with our favorite blond" Spencer rolled her eyes at the petite brunette.

"Any way, you just need to get back together with him already." Aria said.

"I want to, ok. But I still don't know how I feel."

"Look, Spencer, if it were me and Ezra, I wouldn't say your 'just friends' when you both obviously are in love. You don't know what will happen. Something could happen to Toby right now and you would've wasted time being 'just friends'. He could die tomorrow and you didn't get the chance to say that you love him. So please just talk to him about how you feel. I'm not saying you have to get back together tonight. I'm just saying that you need to tell him how you feel and that you love him. He can help you. Do you want something to happen to Toby and not have gotten that chance to tell him how you feel?"

Spencer thought for a moment about what Aria just said. She did need to tell Toby. He could help her figure out everything.

"Thanks, Aria. Your right. I hope you have a wonderful time with Ezra tonight."

* * *

When the clock stroke 6, Toby knocked on Spencer's front door. Spencer smiled since he was right on time. She can always trust him.

Spencer opened the door, letting Toby in. He carried beautiful red tulips. Again, she can always trust him.

"I love the flowers, thank you!" Spencer said putting them into a vase.

Toby smiled and nodded in response. She could always trust him.

After their dinner, where they laughed and talked, they went into the living room.

"So, how was shopping?" Toby asked when they sat down.

"The same. We shopped and talked."

"Did I happen to pop into your conversation at all?"

"Maybe."

"Let me guess, you guys were gushing about how amazing my blue eyes and six-pack are?"

"We haven't talked about that since 2 October's ago!"

"Ah, ok."

It was silent for a little while, neither wanting to say something first. Spencer finally decided what she wanted to say, because she can trust him.

"Toby, I have thought a lot lately, and I talked to Aria about it. I just, im scared. I'm scared about what could happen if we would get back together. I don't think I could go through what I went through last time. If you would've seen me, you wouldn't have recognized me. Literally, I went insane. I thought that if I went out every night that everything would be okay. And that I wouldn't think about you or what happened. But nothing ever worked. I could drink and drink, but yet still see you where ever I turned. I just wanted you. But when I found out you were coming back, I panicked. I was afraid that I would go back to that place. I now trust you and believe you again. And i-"

Spencer was cut off when her phone rang. She looked and it was Aria. Aria knew she was with Toby and wasn't she having dinner with Ezra? Spencer ignored the phone. She was about to finish what she was saying, when her phone rang again. This time it was Emily. She ignored it again. Not a second later, it rang again. Hanna, this time. Don't they know she's with Toby?

"You can answer it." Toby said when the phone ran again.

Spencer smiled, and then answered the phone.

"Hello, Hanna, im kind of busy, so-"

"Spencer hurry up and come to the hospital!" Hanna cut her of.

"What's wrong?"

"Aria and Ezra were in a car wreck. Hurry up!"

Hanna then hung up. Spencer sat in shock for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"What happened?" Toby asked when Spencer hadn't said anything.

"Aria and Ezra were in a car wreck. Can you take me to the hospital?" Spencer said about to cry.

"Of course. Come on" Toby said taking Spencer's hand, and held her for a moment.

Spencer cried on his shoulder for a few minutes, worried about her best friends. When she stopped crying, they drove to the hospital. She could always trust him.


	10. Authors note

Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. I feel so bad but I've been so busy. The school years coming to an end so were having all these projects and reports. My grandmother has been in the hospital to and she has to be in the nursing home for at least 20 days. :( I hate not being able to update. I'm also having writers block. :( I'm hoping to spend tomorrow and the weekend writing so hopefully ill be able update sometime next week. I hope. I hate nit being able to update. I'm so sorry :(


End file.
